Deep In The Heart Of Texas
by NeverStopAsking
Summary: One day a blonde girl shows up at Eric's bar. She seems to be more familiar with vampires than she first lets on. Somehow she does even know him although he does not know her. When Stan comes to her rescue the question arises how she is connected to Godric.


So this is my first fanfiction. I really love the idea of Sookie and Godric being together because in my eyes they're just made for each other. This is an idea I've been playing with for some time.

I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries they belong to Charline Harris and Alan Ball.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

Pam entered my office without knocking.

„What?"

„A human named Sookie Stackhouse demands to speak to you."

„Refuse her."

„I tried to but she said she had to speak to the owner."

„Why?"

„She said there was, I quote: 'a big vampire emergency'."

I arched an eyebrow at her. She did the same. „Fine. Send her in."

Pam left and came back shortly after that. A human was standing besides her. She looked different from the fangbangers that usually showed up here. She had blond hair, was tanned and wore a pure white summer-dress. _Vampirebait._

„Good evening, I'm..."

„Miss Stackhouse."

„Right. Pleased to meet you." She smiled at me.

„So what can I do for you?"

She looked at my desk not sure how to begin. Suddenly the smile disappeared from her face and her eyes narrowed slightly. „Are you familiar with the Fellowship of the Sun?"

„Certainly I am."

She looked me in the eyes directly. I was surprised not many humans did that. They feared they would be glamoured and those who didn't were fools. „Tomorrow a group of them disguised as tourists plans to attack this establishment."

I was alarmed. I would not allow something similar to Dallas happen in my area. „How do you know this?"

She looked at her feet for a moment and then back at me again. She straightened her back. „I overheard them."

„And you think I would believe that?"

„I hoped you would, Sir.", she answered honestly.

„Do you belong to the Fellowship?"

She looked disgusted. „No." That was the truth.

„And how do you know this then?"

„As I said before I overheard them."

„And where would that be?"

„At the bar I work at, Merlotte's. It's in Bon Temps..."

„Where you live."

„Right."

„And while you worked you heard they wanted to attack this bar."

„Yes."

„Do you think I would believe they would be so dump to talk about that at a bar?"

„No."

„So why did you come here?"

„To warn you, Mr...?"

„Northman."

Her eyes widened suddenly. After a second her face was as blank as it had been before. „Mr Northman, I neither want to waste your time nor mine but I though you should be warned."

„Why do you even care about some vampires and a bunch of fangbangers?"

She smiled at me wearily her eyes looked distant but sad as if she remembered something tragic from the past. „Because none of them deserves to die."

She turned around to leave the room. Before she could even reach the door I was standing in front of her. She sighted. That surprised me. Instead of being shocked or scared she looked... annoyed. „Mr Northman, it is already late I would love to go home."

„What if I don't let you?"

As I leaned forward I could inhale her scent. I certainly hadn't expected that. „How old are you, Ms Stackhouse?"

„18."

„And you are still a virgin?"

Her eyes widened in shock. Anger flashed over her face and her cheeks turned pink. She settled her eyes on the ground. _Now that what interesting. _„I believe that to be none of your business, Mr Northman."

She tried to keep her voice but she was very irritated. _Maybe I should tease her some more?_ „No. But I could help you changing that?"

She looked at me confused again. Her face was still blushed. She frowned. „Change what?"

_Was she really that innocent or just slow?_ „I could help you get rid of your status as a virgin."

She gasped and stared at me in disbelieve. Her mouth opened and closed again. Anger rose again. „I'm not a fangbanger, I didn't come here because I wanted to have sex with you. I canceled a trip to visit a dear friend who wanted me to deliver something important to him. I just wanted to inform you that this bar is in danger and now I will go home."

I smirked. „Oh, I don't believe that."

She looked me straight in the was the opportunity I needed. I started to glamour her. „Ms Stackhouse, I would appreciate it very much if you stay with me."

She frowned. „No, I won't and stop trying to glamour me. It won't work."

This time I stared at her in disbelieve. „What are you?"

„I'm a waitress and I want to go home _now_."

„I'm afraid that's impossible now."

Her eyes widened again and her heart started to beat faster. She went backwards until she stepped against my desk. I followed her. „I can't believe this."

„What?"

„I came here without evil intentions. In fact my intentions were pure. I just wanted to warn you I just didn't want..."

She trailed off. Her eyes filled with tears. That made me feel somehow... concerned. I frowned that wasn't good. „Don't do that..."

Tears started to flow down her cheeks. _Crap._ I silently handed her a handkerchief. She took and wiped away her tears. „Please let me go." She looked up at me with puppy eyes.

„I can't until you tell me how you know about the plans of the Fellowship."

„I already told you I heard them."

„So they discussed this at a bar?"

„Yes." A lie. _Strange._

„If you won't tell me the truth I'll have to force you."

„You can't glamour me."

„But I can torture you. I can fuck you and I can drain you. You don't want that, do you?"

Her eyes widened with fear. I put her on the desk. „Where should I start? I think will drink first since virgins taste the best." I bent my face to her neck and my fangs dropped. She started to tremble.

„You can't do that." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper and her heart beat got faster.

„What would hinder me?" I arched an eyebrow. She couldn't believe that she could stop me and sympathy wouldn't either?

„I..." She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. „I belong to another vampire." _That's odd._ I took a step back. She exhaled in relief.

„Where is the vampire?"

„He's in Dallas."

„Why are you not with him?"

„Because I live here."

A knock on the door.

„What?"

„Eric, someone requests your attention?" Pam sounded annoyed.

„I'm currently occupied."

Sookie was still sitting on the desk but she stopped trembling and breathed evenly.

„He says it's urgent."

„Who is it?" I hated it when I was interrupted.

„Stan Davis."

„Fine. Send him in." The door opened and Stan and Pam stepped inside. She closed the door. _Great, now my fun was over._ „What can I do for you, Stan?"

I still leaned over Sookie, but she didn't seem scared anymore. Then a smile spread across her face. She jumped down the desk and dashed past me. I turned around to see something I thought I would never see in my whole life. She ran towards Stan and hugged him. The vampire didn't move an inch. Pam raised an eyebrow at me.

„I can take this is yours?"

She hugged him even tighter and began to sob. Stan looked very irritated but didn't push her away.

„No, she isn't."

I smirked. She lied then. „I thought so because if she was yours she wouldn't be a virgin anymore."

„She wouldn't."

„She said she belongs to a Dallas vampire."

„That's right, he send me here because she left a message saying there was ,a big vampire emergency' and therefore she couldn't fly to Dallas. So my Sheriff send me here to assure she's alright, and to bring her to Dallas personally."

„Godric did?"

„Yes."

„Why would he do that?"

„Because she is his."

Pam and I stared at her in astonishment unable to say something. _Why would my maker claim a human as his?_

„Sookie, do you have the package, that Godric send to you, with you?"

She loosed her grip around Stan and took a step back. Then she straightened her dress and herself. „Yes."

„Good, we will leave then." He took her wrist and started to leave the room. „Sheriff, Pam." He nodded at us.

Sookie turned to me. „Mr Northman, I hope you take my advice seriously." With those words they left the room.

**Sookie's POV**

I glanced up at Stan as we sat in the plane. He seemed angry.

„I'm sorry, Stan."

„What were you doing with Eric Northman?"

„I came to warn him."

„About what?"

„The Fellowship planed to attack Fangtasia."

He looked out of the window for a while. „You could have told us."

„Yes."

„But you didn't, you went into a vampire bar all by yourself."

„Yes."

He turned to me and fixed his eyes on mine. „You could have get yourself killed."

„I know."

„Isabel and Godric were really worried after they heard your massage."

„I'm sorry I worried you."

Stan laughed without humor then glared at me. „I never said _I_ was worried."

„No, you didn't."

„What makes you think I was?"

„You're nicer than most people give you credit for."

He laughed again and gave me fangy smile. „You don't know me well then."

I smiled at him. „Well enough."

He gazed out of the window.

„Thank you, Stan", I whispered before I drifted into sleep.

* * *

I hope you liked it. If not, that's okay, too. I really would appreciate someone pointing out what was good and what's not.


End file.
